Global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receiver acquisition and tracking functions can often be vulnerable due to the extreme low Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) on which the satellite signals are received. Corruption in GNSS signals can occur due to many reasons, such as shadowing or intentional or unintentional interference that can make the GNSS signals unusable.